


Нечего терять

by Black_vs_White (leanuint), hawaiian_fox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Five Years Later, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiian_fox/pseuds/hawaiian_fox
Summary: Исполнение заявки R-34 с феста Hot-Reborn: Хибари | Гокудера. "Мне нечего терять". Телефонный звонок в три часа ночи.





	1. Chapter 1

Хибари не любит Европу. Это слишком далеко от родной Намимори. Это слишком проблематично, слишком не так, как должно быть в правильном мире. Впрочем, правильный мир остался в прошлом далеко не вчера.  
Самолёт мягко пружинит, касаясь посадочной полосы.

Его привёл сюда телефонный звонок. Совсем короткий, полдюжины отрывистых фраз и хрипловатая усмешка:  
«Ты ведь не хочешь его потерять?»  
И время. Горящее ядовитой зеленью время 3:08 a.m.  
Пустота внутри вспыхивает белыми хлопьями и скручивается в болезненно тугую пружину.

Аэропорт гулкий, пустой. На часах здесь начало пятого утра и жизнь застыла в ожидании чего-то. Резкая дробь шагов вскрывает тишину, как скальпель патологоанатома труп. Тишина здесь слишком тяжёлая и застарелая, слишком неповоротливая. Её полог смыкается прямо за спиной Хранителя Облака. И это ощущение способно сломать и покалечить. Только Кёе не до неё.

Второй звонок раздаётся, когда арендованный вместе с услужливым водителем в кепи и белоснежных перчатках Кадилак тормозит на светофоре за квартал до назначенного места.  
Кёя не произносит ни звука. Лишь выслушивает инструкции похитителя, мысленно ставя рядом с решением "убить" приписку "с особой жестокостью".  
Потом следует ещё один звонок с корректировкой курса. И ещё.

Они петляют практически исключительно по центру города, замирая на светофорах каждые пять сотен метров, если не чаще. Часы бьют десять, когда они проезжают мимо Ратуши. И терпение Кёи уже на грани - если сейчас снова раздастся телефонный звонок… но водитель останавливает машину и произносит тихо:  
\- Приехали.

Место для встречи выбрано странное - небольшая площадь с часами и клумбой отцветших уже пионов. Здесь слишком людно, чтобы можно было заметить слежку, слишком близко к центру, чтобы не опасаться привлечь ненужное внимание и ещё много таких мелких "слишком". Кёя убеждается только, что похитители - дилетанты. Но задать вопрос, как же им тогда удалось справиться, пока что некому. И не нужно... на самом деле ответ Кёе известен - он тоже из прошлого.

Он подходит к круглому белому циферблату в ажурной оправе кованого корпуса подвешенному на столбе посреди площади и уже ненавидит два первых аккорда мелодии своего мобильника. Впрочем, голос в трубке, говорящий поставить кейс на землю и идти к большому белому фургону на другой стороне, он ненавидит куда сильнее.  
Его не волнует, что станет с кейсом и его содержимым, если будут выполнены все условия. Сумма внутри баснословна, но ещё дороже то, чем пропитаны купюры.  
Так что Хранитель Облака медленно идёт к белому фургону, чутко прислушиваясь к молчащему мобильнику в кармане пиджака. Чтобы узнать, что происходит позади, ему не нужно оборачиваться.

Пять секунд.  
Кейс поднят с брусчатки неприметным человеком, скрывающим лицо за низко надвинутым козырьком кепки.  
Семнадцать секунд.  
Кейс дважды перекочевал из рук в руки между максимально неприметными личностями, удаляясь от столба к переулку справа от Кёи.  
Двадцать секунд.  
Курьер забрал кейс у последнего и направляется к неприметной маленькой машине с поддельными номерами.  
Двадцать три секунды.  
Машина с кейсом отъезжает от площади.  
Минута.  
Кейс доставлен. Машина отправляется к заливу, где будет утоплена.  
Минута и пять секунд.  
Звонок.

Телефон послушно звонит. Кёя стоит у фургона.  
Ему называют код замка на задней двери фургона, он сообщает код от кейса.  
И это самый скользкий момент: рискуют и они - в кейсе может ничего не быть, и он - в машине может просто не оказаться того, кого он ищет.  
Но всё проходит гладко.

В фургоне и впрямь вонгольский Хранитель Урагана. Только узнать его едва возможно - одежда обгорела и кое-где буквально прикипела к покрытой ожогами и порезами коже, волосы на правом виске слиплись от крови… на лицо смотреть страшно. А руки…  
Кёя убирает мобильник, по которому вызвал скорую, и с осторожностью берёт Гокудеру за руку. Тонкая кисть вся в мелких порезах, точно подрывник боксировал с окном, и копоти, так резко контрастирующей со светлой кожей. Запястье покрывает широкая петля ожога, захлестнувшая и почти вполовину укоротившая линию жизни. Хибари отчего-то уверен, что это след от загоревшегося напульсника, который Хранитель Урагана всё ещё носил, когда отправлялся на задания - берёг руки для игры на рояле.

Скорая прибывает через две с четвертью минуты. Ровно за пятнадцать секунд до этого Хибари садится в Кадилак и называет водителю адрес местного "филиала" Вонголы - ему ещё предстоит найти и наказать виновных в произошедшем.

О том, что в купюрах медленно действующий контактный яд из последних разработок Верде, похитители узнают через сутки. Хибари просто отловил их и сволок в пустующий склад где-то в промзоне. А потом дождался, когда яд начнёт действовать… ему совершенно не хотелось марать тонфа об этих никчёмных травоядных, но нужно было убедиться, что живых среди них не осталось.  
Только внутри не становится легче. Там по прежнему болезненно пусто. И даже достойный противник уже не в состоянии вернуть Хранителю Облака того, что он потерял. Что тогда говорить об этих ничтожествах.

Хибари допоздна засиживается над документами - привычно. Непривычно, когда он отрывается от бумаг и смотрит странно пустым взглядом на картину на стене. Банальный пейзаж – оранжевый закат растворяется в глади океана и превращает белый песок в янтарный, пальма стремится к горизонту, силуэты резных листьев касаются воды…  
Там – всё хорошо. Там всё **было** хорошо. А здесь – всё иначе.  
Кёя помнит каждую их минуту... и это, наверное, и не позволяет ему снова попытаться всё вернуть.

_\- У тебя проблемы._  
Хибари стоит у дивана, где вальяжно развалился Хранитель Урагана, закинув голову и выкуривая уже десятую сигарету. Зелёные глаза сверкают, как у его кошки. Это странно.  
Но разве можно удивить чем-то Хибари. Казалось бы - невозможно. Но Гокудера умеет удивлять кого угодно.  
\- У меня нет проблем.  
Хаято выпускает едкий дым прямо в лицо стоящему над ним Кёе. Ему смешно, ему наплевать, ему хорошо, в конце концов. Новая жизнь течёт по венам, и он не боится даже ужаса Вонголы. Ни капли. Качественный наркотик.  
\- Ты хочешь сдохнуть, как собака? Ты не помнишь, что обещал Десятому?  
\- Не твоё дело. Вали.  
Хибари выдёргивает сигарету и сильно бьёт по лицу. У Хаято идёт кровь, а он смеётся. Это жутко. Это дико.  
Хибари сплёвывает и уходит. Что ему до этого безумного. Его безумного. Тогда ещё его. 

Гокудера звонит посреди ночи. Со дня похищения прошло ровно семь недель, в течении которых они оба делали вид, что друг друга не знают. Это было совсем несложно, учитывая разъезды Кёи и то, что врачи только неделю назад сдались и, наконец, выписали Хаято.  
Гокудера звонит не по телефону, а сразу в дверь.


	2. финал с ключевой фразой

Кёя всё ещё там, в воспоминаниях. Сумерки, царящие в доме, не способствуют возвращению в опостылевшую душную реальность, в которой он уже давно всё потерял.  
Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы просто захлопнуть дверь и вернуться к работе, Кёя хмыкает и позволяет подрывнику войти. Сам идёт следом, молча. Отмечает про себя и напряжённую спину, и сжатые кулаки, и отросшие волосы Хаято. Воспоминания причудливо накладываются на реальность.  
Гокудера оглядывает гостиную подозрительно, точно ожидает увидеть на диване того, кто занял его место, и вдруг замирает, изумлённый, ошарашенный, глядя на пейзаж в простой деревянной раме - и теряет настороженную ершистость, и выглядит совсем подростком. Хибари прислоняется к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди, и ждёт реакции, наслаждаясь тонкой, но уже совершенно точно мужской красотой подрывника.  
Впрочем, Хаято удивительно быстро берёт себя в руки и переводит взгляд на Кёю.  
\- Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – у Гокудеры сиплый, не прокуренный, попросту сорванный на нет голос. И фраза куда больше похожа на надрывное карканье – Кёя даже не сразу вникает в смысл. А когда всё же понимает, улыбается уголками губ. В темноте не видно, но они оба знают, что Кёя улыбается.  
\- А нужно?  
В комнате повисает тишина, подсвеченная уличным фонарём. У фонаря оранжевый свет, за спиной Гокудеры тёплый оранжевый ореол – это слишком похоже... и не похоже одновременно.  
\- Чёрт побери, Кёя!.. – подрывник делает шаг навстречу. И раздельно произносит: - Чёрт. Тебя. Дери! Не смей так со мной…  
\- Как «так»?  
\- Ты знаешь. Ты, чёрт побери, всегда всё знаешь! - взрывается Гокудера.  
Кёя хмыкает. А Хаято шипит, как злая кошка:  
\- Тогда почему ты не?..  
\- Это не имеет значения.  
Странный разговор.  
Но Хаято всё понимает – натыкается на эту фразу, будто на стену, и замирает. Ссутуливается, бледнеет так, что круги под глазами кажутся совсем чёрными, опускает взгляд… какие там двадцать, он в четырнадцать выглядел старше. И уверенней.  
Когда Гокудера делает шаг, и оказывается рядом, Кёя чувствует запах вишнёвого табака и до комка в горле знакомого одеколона… а потом Хаято делает ещё шаг и просто уходит.  
Пружина внутри распрямляется так, что под веками вспыхивают раскалённые искры. Хибари стоит неподвижно и смотрит, как в окне мигает и сбоит оранжевый фонарь. Когда за спиной хлопает дверь, фонарь гаснет, и комната погружается в тяжёлый и вязкий сумрак. Холод съедает пространство.  
\- Мне нечего терять, Хаято, - отвечает Хибари и касается рукой простой деревянной рамы, в которой осталось их прошлое.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативная концовка

Тишина этого дома так привычна. Он ждёт. Ждёт почти отчаявшись пару минут. Он хочет курить, так быстро, из-за нервов уже. Он боится до дрожи, как в противоположность бесстрашности, с какой посылал Хибари тогда.  
...тихие-тихие звуки. Звуки надежды: шарканье и дребезжание ключей в замке.  
У Хаято бешено колотится сердце. Наверно, его даже слышно.  
Это завораживает... резко открывающаяся дверь и... Хибари. Ни капли не сонный, в длинной рубашке и наспех одетых брюках. Его взгляд другой. В нём нет ничего. Хотя, наверно, ярость. Но это привычно. Привычно человеку, который бросил ему вызов одним своим появлением под этой открытой дверью посреди ночи.  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
Гокудера теряется. Почти боится. Почти сходит с ума. Молчит. Это глупо, это беспомощно.  
\- Говори или проваливай. Мне не нужна твоя благодарность, если ты пришёл ради этого, то проваливай, травоядное.  
Хибари кидает на гостя испепеляющий взгляд и захлопывает дверь. Почти. Почти, ибо ему мешают это сделать.  
Хаято в последний момент подставляет ногу и опирается о стену. Он опускает голову. Он скажет то, что хотел.  
\- Если тебе не нужна моя благодарность, то ты её и не получишь. Но, может, тебе всё ещё нужен я?  
\- Мне не нужен подопытный кролик. Проваливай.  
Хозяин дома выпускает дверную ручку и бьёт подрывника в живот. Больно, сильно. Так, чтобы было понятно, что Хаято ему действительно не нужен.  
Но даже такой силы удар в солнечное сплетение не сдвигает гостя с места. Кажется, даже если Кёя будет бить его до изнеможения - Гокудера не пошевелится.  
Так он может показать свою благодарность. Только так он может показать нечто большее, чем благодарность.  
Но только так он не даст Хибари захлопнуть перед собой дверь. Ему не найти слов, мысли смешиваются иллюзорно в тысячи фраз, признаний и убеждений.  
Но это - не то.  
То - из последних сил открыть эту чёртову дверь и забыть всё, что роется в голове. Забыть мысли, приличия, страх и даже себя. Обнять этого упрямца, не боясь нового удара. Не боясь того, что он оттолкнёт и выставит за дверь.  
Просто поступить так, чтобы слова им не были нужны.  
Поступить так, чтобы снова было всё, как прежде.  
Поступить так, чтобы убедить, дать понять всё сожаление и раскаяние.  
Поступить так, чтобы получить прощение.  
\- Ты идиот, травоядное. Гадкий, тупой идиот.  
Хибари злится, его руки... нет, не трясутся. Они обнимают храбреца. Хибари мог и ударить, накричать, избить.  
Но он прощает. Прощает ему наглость, баловство, которое довело его до таких проблем с наркодилерами. Прощает ему все ночи, которые он не мог спать без Хаято.   
Прощает всё.  
\- Мне действительно не нужна твоя благодарность. Ты был прав - мне нужен ты.


End file.
